Final Fantasy Expansion
by E-arth Duelist
Summary: This is a new expansion series. Takes place after Sinnoh Expansion, but before Unova Expansion.
1. Chapter 1

Final Fantasy Expansion

Chapter 1

"How did we lose?" Walker asked.

"We had lots of strength, but...we failed to defeat the strongest character..." Jerry growled. "And TJ died..."

"I'm right here." TJ said.

"He died because we couldn't protect him" Jerry said.

"I'm not dead!" TJ yelled.

Jerry buried a banjo. "Let's go eat some tacos!"

"Is that all I"m worth to you?" TJ shouted.

Opening credits:

What's big and blue? A blue square. Of Pizzas! And tacos!

Show start:

Chatot flew by the group. "How did we get sent here anyway?"

"Kalvin used the power of his Darkrai to destroy the world" Hayley explained.

"No, we just got our contracts signed over to the E-arth and Morki18's newest fanfiction" Kalvin answered.

"Who?" TJ asked.

"The writers."

"We don't have writers. And we didn't lose to anyone, we just arrived. Now let's grab some gear. I have a Link hat and an ocarina."

"Poor TJ...did you hear him talking?" Jerry asked.

"It's like he's right here. His ghost must be following us" Walker said.

"I'm not dead!" TJ grunted. "Anyways, let's go."

Jerry blinked. "TJ? When did you get here?"

"You just noticed me?" TJ asked. "You kept saying I died."

"What? That's crazy TJ. Don't make up lies. You were here the whole time. We saw you. Why didn't you answer us?"

"What?" TJ asked, confused.

They ran to a town and began buying gear. "How did we buy all of this?" Walker asked.

"Well, you know the credit card you applied for in Nimbasa City?" Hayley asked.

"No..."

"Well, with your new bill, you won't be getting it." Hayley put on her new armor and equipment, holding a fire spear. "Burn the mimes! Ninja style!" Her job was Ninja!

Jenkins frowned and ran away. "He's getting away!" Kalvin yelled, tackling him. A man raised an eyebrow and walked away, fast.

"Kids and their strange attractions..."

"He's not..." Kalvin tried to say, but got up and punched Jenkins in the face. Except it was really a girl. She judo chopped him and threw him. Why? Because she's a girl. What? You want a better explanation? She's level 40. "Ouch."

Kalvin's job was swordsman. Jerry's job was Magical Gunner. Walker's job was annoying. No seriously, he was a black mage. TJ was a musician. No, not really. He was a bard. Kim appeared on a motorcyle.

"Sup, girls" she said, looking cool. "I'm a level 10 bad girl. That's right, I'm lawless buttercups!" Kim's job was Biker. Yeah, biker. "Get your cake in gear and let's roll out. Hurry, before I get out my stick and whack you with it until you..."

And scene change!" Chatot squaked.

The gang began traveling to a town. "This town looks like there's some powerful mages" Kalvin said. He pointed to some powerful mages. Kim ran at them and began beating them up using her baseball bat.

Jerry frowned. "Well, we won't be gaining any levels. What happened to Kim to make her such a bad character?"

Kim smiled as she came back. "I found out a job for us, ladies. We can go after a Ducky Tumbleweed. It's in the mountains."

"Right! Chatot, what does the scouter say about Kim's level?"

"It's over 9!" Chatot squaked.

**Halfway Time Show:**

Kim's rules of the Road

Kim smiled at the aduiance. "Rules of the road? There's only one. No rules, ladies. There is a few rules you could follow. Never litter. It gets in my tires and then I burn out. I don't like burning out. Never drink and drive. It's bad. Very bad. So bad, it's TJ unapproved. Never hog the road. If you need room, move to the side and out of my way. There you go, Lara. That's my rules of the road.

**Halfway Show Ends:**

The ducky tumbleweed was in the mountains. The gang encountered mountain bandits. "Give us yer gold!" they yelled.

"Okay" Kalvin said. He threw a bag of gold at them. "We didn't need it anyway. Later." The gang walked away, but the bandit's leader, Bluegrass Mcbuttons.

"Whoa! Where do you think you're going, swordsmonkey?"

"I love monkies!" Kalvin yelled, turning. He frowned. "There are no monkies here."

"You hurt his feelings" Walker sighed.

Kalvin took out his sword. "Penmanship! Penmanship! Penmanship!" he yelled, taking the sword out of it's hilt and revealing a pen sword.

"That's a large pen!" Hayley yelled.

"That's what..." Jerry started to say. "Darn it, Hayley. I can't use my joke now. You really did say it."

"Say what?" Hayley asked.

Kalvin charged and cut into the bandits with his pensword. "Skill select, Pensword Combo!" He attacked them from every angle. "There. Bad bandits."

"This isn't the last you'll see of us, chickens!" Bluegrass Mcbuttons yelled, running away after he put them in chicken suits.

TJ began frying up Chatot. "Chicken wings?"

"I'm not food!" he cried. He pecked TJ's arm.

"Let's go back to town and get a job" Hayley suggested.

"Alright, ladies. I'll lead" Kim replied.

Meanwhile, in the mountains...

Ducky Tumbleweed rolled down the hill.


	2. Chapter 2

Final Fantasy Expansion

Chapter 2

Kim grabbed a wanted poster. "Yo! We gots a bounty to hunt. A magician named Crispy Creme Sauce. He's a notorious, no good magician who asks you to pick a card and then uses a dark spell and traps you in the world of spam."

"Spam!" Kalvin cried. "No!"

Jerry got on vampire unicorn. "Giddy up, Mister Sparkles."

"Where did you get that?" Walker asked. "And how?"

"I sold Kalvin's job class to an economic broker. By the way, Kalvin, you have no job. Or class."

"What?" Kalvin asked, holding a new title. "I'm a deadbeat?"

"No, we'll get you a job" Chatot squaked, dressed in a buissness suit. "Kalvin, let's go. I have lots of expirence in this area. I won't say much, but I had a lady in Toronto who still has my number and well, I was going to make her a one night stand, but..."

"You had...that?" Jerry asked.

"What? No, we shared crackers in the Toronto zoo. Remember when I told you I was detained in prison? Yep, that's the time." He left with Kalvin to join the army...I mean, get a job.

"Mister Sparkles, don't go too fast" Jerry warned. "He's still a baby."

"He's a girl...never mind" Walker sighed. The group headed to Tomato Valley where they encountered a Magician selling cards.

TJ took out a banjo and smashed it into his face. "Bard strength!" he yelled.

"What are you doing?" he cried. "My cards!They are ruined! By your filthy banjo."

"Hold me back, Kim" TJ advised.

Kim took out a knife and cut TJ's shoe laces. "Relax, Samantha. That's not him. I showed you a picture. He looks like a magician, not a magician holding yugioh cards."

"I'll take a dozen" Quinn said, looking at the group. "Hi Walker. Hi Jerry! I'm getting some new cards. I haven't seen you guys since..."  
"We don't know him" Walker frowned.

"He's a lunatic. I mean, Yugioh? The in crowd plays My Little Vampire Unicorn" Jerry smiled.

"What?" Quinn cried as he was hauled off to a new fanfiction. "I'll be back! And one of these days, I will get an official cameo!"

"Um...who was that?" Hayley asked.

"That was a guy we know from when we lived in a New Mexico" Jerry explained.

Meanwhile...

**Kalvin's Education**

"Yo stone peeps! This here is Kalvin, rapping to you like...Chatot, I can't do this. I'm too high. High for candy bites! And in this special offer, Candy bites are yours for only half a house and fifteen thousand peanuts. Literally, we have elephants and they need food. Lots of food. Chatot thought it would be good to also market Chatot Cola! It tastes like real cola! It looks like real cola and it's...real cola. Chatot, did you steal this?"

"Um...no, Kalvin. I just tore the label off of a cola can and placed Chatot on it. Why? That's not illegal."

**Look, it's the magic show! It's magic because...look, a hamster!**

"This is Crispy Creme's house?" Walker asked, looking at a shack. It was made of cards.

"Burn it down!" Jerry shouted, using his gun to fire eight rounds of fire, burning down the house of cards.

"My house is destroyed!" he cried, taking out a card. "Pick the diamond on the far left."

"You're Crispy Creme Sauce?" TJ asked, using his banjo to call in a horde of flying Vampire Unicorns.

"Now I'm not unique!" Jerry yelled, looking at Mister Sparkles. "Any tricks?" Mister Sparkles impaled Crispy Creme Sauce in the knee.

"Owww!" he cried. "I've been horned!"

"Are you feeling horny?" Hayley joked.

"Wow...so inappropriate" Jerry frowned.

"Girlscouts, let's grab him and bring him back to hq. We'll get so much cash for bringing him in! I can buy an amusement park. Kim Land! A land where I can ride any ride, no lines and all the cotton candy I can swim in!"

"Um...are you okay?" Jerry asked.

"Let me have my moment!" she shouted, taking out a stick and beating him with it.


End file.
